It'll Be Fun
by Piata
Summary: AU:Naughty Nations. Fem!Japan (narrator), America, Hungary, and Austria go to a club, where everything goes wrong. From a request: "Try to get Japan off the computer and into a club (not a maid/host)!" Hetero, but side, romance. Things get physical (in a bad way). Be a doll; check it out!
1. Chapter 1

I sunk my crooked teeth into my lips and stared at my numb hands until they began to blur.

My eyes welled with tears as I bit harder, causing me to taste the metallic flavor of blood.

The voices outside the flimsy wood door were loud, and the voices in my head even more so.

Yet, they all were static dissonance to the one question that painfully infected my being –

"_why?_"

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! Maru here~ uwu**  
**I just wanted to thank you for choosing to read this fic.  
It's a little different from what you'll normally read, so you may or may not like it.  
With all the other stories to read, I'm quite honored that you decided to choose this.**

**Thank you so much, reader-chan!**


	2. Chapter 2

With my foggy memory, I don't recall dates well.  
I do remember, though, that it was a typical sunny day when _it_ happened.

The weather was extremely humid, even with the falling sun, and I periodically flipped my hair to keep it from sticking to my neck.  
My best friend in those days, Alfred, laid down next to me in the lakeshore grass.  
I sat in an almost motionless position, watching a duck dabble around the murky water.

My blonde-haired companion called my name, and, though I was used to his silky tenor voice, it broke my aimless concentration and startled me a bit.

"Huh?"

"I was saying that you should hang out with me and Austria tonight. It's Friday, after all, and you need more to do than goof off on the Internet in your free time."

I stuck out my tongue at him and teased, "You know you like goofing off there, too."  
I then stretched and fell on my back to lay beside him.  
Even though we both were staring the hazy clouds floating above, I could imagine his typical smirk when he said,  
"The Internet is just taking over you, Japan." I chuckled and softly agreed.

Within his—or, our—circle of friends, everyone used a pseudonym based off our nationality.  
I was called Japan, Alfred was America (though both were alternately used), and our other friends were Austria and Hungary, who were dating.  
I never knew their real names because, as one of our group principles, "the name the government forcibly identifies you by is an oppressor against your true self"—or so Hungary said.

Alfred nudged me with a short extension of his elbow and asked, "Well? You in?" I paused for a moment and replied, "Alright, America, but I gotta call my mom first. You know how she is."  
He sucked his teeth and pouted, "Fine, make it quick. I'll call Austria to get us; I think he's with Hungary right now, anyway, doing couple stuff."

With that, we both pulled out our phones and called the respective contacts.

"Hey Mom, I'm gonna go to the library with my friend to attend a book club meeting. I have a ride, so don't worry. I'll be safe. Love you. Bye."  
I was almost surprised at her lack of badgering ("Which friend? For how long?"), but I accepted it as a divine gift.  
I didn't really feel bad about lying because I was overwhelmed by her typical overprotection.  
I turned to Alfred, who also seemed finished with his conversation. I suddenly realized an obvious thing I forgot;  
"Where are we going, anyway?"

"Oh, it's a cool club that we've been going to lately. The bouncer is Hungary's half-cousin, so we'll get in easy. You'll love it! Clubs are much cooler in 3D—it'll be fun."  
I rolled my eyes and commented, "We'll see."

* * *

**A/N: Hooray! Now you know the full cast.**

**...**  
**OR DO YOU?  
Wait and see~!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a few high-fives with the bouncer, apparently named Ivan, we strode into the packed club.  
My eyes were adjusting to the bright, flashing light intensity and I tried to ignore the scents of various illicit drugs.  
Austria led us to a sofa and had Hungary and I sit on the surprisingly comfortable seats while he and Alfred went to "get the ladies some beverages."  
I graciously smiled, and once they took their leave, I took out a compact mirror from my small chained purse and checked my makeup, which Hungary beautifully did, cat eyes and all.

"God, Japan, you look beautiful. Don't worry your cute little face; the makeup's water-_and_-sweatproof, so you'll look good for America."  
I snapped my head towards her with a flustered face and insisted that I wasn't looking good for the sake of him. She clearly saw past my lie, because she laughed for a good minute when she suddenly became strangely serious.

She grew a mischievous smile and said to me, "You've never done drugs yet, have you?"  
I shook my head, to which she procured a sheet from her faux-fur clutch and told me, as if bragging,  
"This is high-quality acid right here. My dealer, Prussia, fudged up something, because he gave me more than I asked for, that sucker. He was probably just too high. But yeah, you want a tab?"  
Now, I'm not sure if it was my desire for something new, or if it was being with my friends, or even the atmosphere itself, but I said yes.

Hungary put on her typical glowing grin and ripped off a piece of the thin paper and handed it to me.  
"This is how it works: you put the paper on your tongue—and, personally, I let it sit for a moment to let it moisten—and then you swallow, and in 'bout half an hour it'll kick in. These are faster than other kinds, actually."  
"Sounds simple enough," I commented, and placed the tab on the midsection of my tongue.  
I attempted to ask her how long I should wait until swallowing, but my gargled English, which sounded weird even under normal circumstances, went uncomprehended.  
Hungary, a master of tab-talking, continued to give me tidbits of information on various drugs, ones that, somewhere in my mind, I expected were going to be offered that night.

We soon swallowed and continued to talk for about twenty-one minutes (she taught me it was important to watch the clock) until the guys returned with our drinks.

I gave them an impatient look, and Hungary, who seemed to have read my mind, bluntly asked, "What took so long?"  
Alfred and Austria exchanged glances, and Austria, the oddly cheerier of the two, answered, "You don't want to know what we had to do to get these for free."  
Alfred leered at him and muttered, "Maybe you shouldn't put coupons in your wallet instead of cash."  
"Alright, alright, I owe you badly, dude. Don't get agro over one mistake.  
Anyway, ladies, your drinks have arrived."  
Hungary looked at her boyfriend and cooed, "You got my favorite, right?"  
"Of course—Bloody Mary, as usual."  
She giggled with glee and pecked him on the cheek.

Alfred and I turned to each other, feeling awkward from watching the display of affection, and he held out the drink in his right hand.  
"I got us the same thing, so if it sucks, we both suffer through it. Sex on the Beach."  
I raised an eyebrow and asked, from my little knowledge of alcohol, "What's the base?"  
"Vodka, and a little somethin'-somethin' here and there." I nodded and took the drink from his hand, which was warm enough that I thought I felt his heat radiating.  
Austria rose his glass of Kamikaze and proclaimed, "Cheers."

The rest of us chimed in, tapped our glasses together, and took an immediate first swig. I gagged a bit because of how strong the vodka was, and heard a slight chuckle from Alfred's direction.  
Hungary was in the middle of another sip when her eyes widened and she quickly said, "Oh, Japan! The alcohol is going to make the acid even stronger and probably faster! Just so you know."  
At this point, I had little care, because I felt something ethereal in our friendship already—as cheesy as it sounds. Then again, the drugs probably were a huge factor.

Austria used a mock-whine voice of his to complain to his lover, "Whaaaat? You guys got to the LSD without us?"  
Under his breath, I heard America mutter, with the glass to his lips, "_God, addict much?_"  
I couldn't help but give an entertained smile to him, letting him know he was heard.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, the title's pretty lame.  
But you'll understand in the next chapter.  
Plus, I want to make sure you know I'm ****not**** advocating drugs.  
It just helps with the story, is all.**

Thanks again for staying with us~ c:

**_Spoiler_****: Ivan (wink-wink) is gonna show up again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hungary gave the boys the rest of the tabs, and they soon took effect.

My imagination was against me, as the dancers on the shiny, wooden floor seemed to become liquid and faceless, while their shadows crept into monstrous beings.

The key was, apparently, to not focus on something on its own, but rather what it was supposed to look like; because, honestly, it's hard to hold a conversation when your friend's head looking like a distorted, hairy lollipop.

Most of the night seemed to blur into itself, between the sheer fun and the memory-killing substances.

But then, everyone was taken out of their drug-induced ecstasy when Ivan, the bouncer, came barging past disgruntled dancers and up to Alfred's face.

Or, rather, above his face.

"You think you can take advantage of me being a good guy by letting you come in and you go have sex _with my fiancée_? You've got something coming, kid."

Something immediately clicked in my mind and I came to a bad realization.

His fiancée must've been the bartender that gave us those "_free_ drinks."


	5. Chapter 5

Before my hazy mind could fully take in the scene, Ivan sent a right hook straight to Alfred's nose, causing him to fall to the floor and bleed profusely.

"Dude, you can't do that!" I heard Austria yell, and dash up to the bouncer in an uppercut strike, which did little damage to the buff, trained man.

I turned to Hungary who was biting back tears; torn between her half-cousin and her boyfriend.  
This kind of situation was one of her worst fears, and she didn't know what to do, especially with her drug-lagged system.

I must've looked like an idiot with my mouth open, frozen still.

Ivan forcefully kicked Austria in the groin, causing him to also collapse.  
He picked up Alfred by the front of his shirt collar and kept beating him senseless.  
I ran to help Hungary pick up Austria from the ground.

He sputtered blood and coldly said, "We need to get out of here. Now."

I tried to protest for Alfred's sake, but he repeated himself in a firm tone that was so out of character for him that it scared me.  
"The cops are going to come. I just know it. We can't be caught. Not with drugs, not underage at a club."

We raced our way out to his old minivan in a speed that felt unreal. He jammed his key to the ignition and sped off at a pace only matched by my pounding heartbeats.

I had such a lost grip on my emotions that I couldn't think of anything to say, except "Why?"  
"Why what?" Austria calmly asked me from the driver's seat.  
"Don't give me that. Why did we leave him? He's been with us for so long. Why didn't we help him?"  
What was I thinking? I could barely keep my hand from shaking—how _could_ we have saved him?

"Look. Japan. America's had this medical problem that he'd kept quiet for a long time.  
You know what an aneurysm is?"  
'_Oh God,' _I thought, _'No, please…'  
_"Yeah..?"

"Well, I've been thinking of how to say this. It's really hard to. But… When I was on the floor for a few moments, I saw it. I didn't want to believe it. I saw the life leave him. I felt his spirit just…leave. The impact must've burst it. I…don't know what else to say."

I couldn't think. It felt as if I passed out for the rest of the car ride, yet I was still conscious.

He was dead. America—no, Alfred, died.

Right there.

In front of me.

Gone.

Forever.

I never had the chance to confess how much he meant to me.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if you don't like the whole chapter setup I'm doing. D:  
I just want to make it in easily readable segments.  
Also, don't expect these bad titles to go away.**

**On a plot-related note: *cry***


	6. Chapter 6

I scrambled for my house key and staggered inside, but my mom still heard the door close and begin to yell.  
She was with my aunt, and they were very loud and very drunk

.  
I took shelter in my room and fell to the cold tile in front of my door, bringing us to the now—the lamenting, the suffering, the tears, the regret.

So many '_why_'s resonated in my mind:

Why couldn't we have been good kids and not have gone there?

Why couldn't Austria have brought his money?

Why did Ivan have to find out?

Why did Alfred have to have an aneurysm?

Why did I have to be there for it all?

I couldn't settle it with myself for days. I became physically ill. I vomited almost daily.  
I tried to tell myself there was a lesson to learn from all of this, but what?  
To not sleep with the bartender for free drinks?  
There was no lesson. Not in my mind.

I couldn't bring the pain of speaking with Hungary or Austria again, but I've seen their online profiles announcing their marriage, and their first house together in Vienna.

But me? I had nothing left. I lost my closest friends. The best family I never had.

From then on, I strayed from friendships and social-anythings.  
I closed myself off to games, the Internet, stupid things to distract myself.  
It's hard to have that happen; to not be able to talk about to people who'd understand.

But, in all honesty, loneliness only hurts more.  
That's what Alfred loved to tease me about,  
"Get off the Internet and have some fun and friends! The 3D kind!"

Even though he strode up there—to Heaven—that doesn't mean what he wanted has to end.

I'll see him when the time is right, or even when the time is wrong.

Love is patience, after all.

* * *

**A/N: I've read and reread this so many times and it still gets me pretty emotional.  
Urgh.**


End file.
